yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
6/120
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَذَرُواْ ظَاهِرَ الإِثْمِ وَبَاطِنَهُ إِنَّ الَّذِينَ يَكْسِبُونَ الإِثْمَ سَيُجْزَوْنَ بِمَا كَانُواْ يَقْتَرِفُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve zerû zâhirel ismi ve bâtıneh(bâtınehu), innellezîne yeksibûnel isme seyuczevne bimâ kânû yakterifûn(yakterifûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve zerû : ve terkedin 2. zâhire el ismi : açıkta olan günahı 3. ve bâtıne-hu : ve onun gizli olanını 4. inne ellezîne : muhakkak ki onlar 5. yeksibûne el isme : günah kazanıyorlar 6. se-yuczevne : yakında karşılık görecekler (cezalandırılacaklar) 7. bi-mâ : ...'den dolayı, sebebiyle 8. kânû yakterifûne : kazanmış oldular Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Günahın açığa vurulanından da vazgeçin, gizli kalanından da. Günah kazananlar, kazançlarına karşılık cezâlanacaklardır. Ali Bulaç Meali Günahın açıkta olanını da, gizlisini de terkedin. Çünkü günahı kazananlar, yüklenegeldikleri nedeniyle karşılık göreceklerdir. Ahmet Varol Meali Günahın gizli olanını da açık olanını da bırakın. Günah kazananlar yaptıklarının karşılığını göreceklerdir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Günahın açığını da gizlisini de bırakın. Günah kazananlar, kazandıklarına karşılık şüphesiz ceza göreceklerdir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Günahın açığını da bırakın, gizlisini de. Çünkü günah kazananlar yaptıkları karşılığında cezalandırılacaklardır. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Günahın açığını da gizlisini de bırakın! Çünkü günah işleyenler, yaptıklarının cezasını mutlaka çekeceklerdir. Edip Yüksel Meali Günahların açığını da gizlisini de bırakın. Günah kazananlar işlediklerinin karşılığını alacaklardır Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Günahın açığını da gizlisini de bırakın, çünkü günah kazananlar, yarın kazandıkları günahın cezasını kesinlikle çekeceklerdir. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Günahın açığını da bırakın gizlisini de, çünkü günah kazananlar yarın kazandıklarının cezasını muhakkak çekecekler Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Günahın âşikâr olanını da, gizlicesini de bırakınız. Şüphesiz o kimseler ki günahı kazanırlar, elbette irtikab ettikleri şeyden dolayı cezalanacaklardır. Muhammed Esed Ama, ister açık ister gizli, günah işlemekten kaçının. Zira unutmayın ki, günah işleyenler kazandıkları yüzünden ceza göreceklerdir. Suat Yıldırım Günahın açığını da bırakın, gizlisini de: Çünkü günah işleyenler elbette yaptıklarının cezasını çekeceklerdir. Süleyman Ateş Meali Günâhın açığını da, gizlisini de bırakın! Günâh kazananlar, yaptıklarının cezâsını çekeceklerdir. Şaban Piriş Meali Günahın açığını da gizlisini de bırakın. Günah işleyenler kazandıkları ile cezalandırılacaklardır. Ümit Şimşek Meali Günahın açığını da bırakın, gizlisini de. Zira günah kazananlar, işleyip durdukları şeyin karşılığını göreceklerdir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Günahın açığını da bırakın, gizlisini de. Günah kazananlar yapıp ettiklerinin karşılığını yakında göreceklerdir. Yusuf Ali (English) Eschew all sin, open or secret: those who earn sin will get due recompense for their "earnings." M. Pickthall (English) Forsake the outwardness of sin and the inwardness thereof. Lo! those who garner sin will be awarded that which they have earned. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ama, ister açık ister gizli, günah işlemekten kaçının. (105) Zira unutmayın ki, günah işleyenler kazandıkları yüzünden ceza göreceklerdir. 105 - Bu emir, 118. ayet ile bağlantılıdır ve böylece, "üzerinde Allah'ın adının anıldığı şeylerden yiyin ... ama günah işlemekten kaçının" -yani, "Allah'ın size helal kıldığının ötesine geçmeyin" denmek isteniyor. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 120. Günahın aşikâr olanını da, gizlicesini de bırakınız. Şüphesiz o kimseler ki, günahı kazanırlar, elbette yaptıkları şeyden dolayı cezâlanacaklardır. 120. Artık ey ehli imân!. Öyle nefislerinin esiri olanların aldatmalarına kapılmayınız, onların sözlerine iltifat etmeyiniz. (Günahın aşikâr olanını da gizlicesini de bırakınız.) ne açıkça bir günahı işleyiniz, ne de bir günahı gizlice yapınız. Cenab'ı Hak, hepsini de görür, bilir imân ettik. Binaenaleyh herhangi bir günahı açıkça yapmak caiz olmadığı gibi gizlice yapmak da caiz değildir. Meselâ: Açık olarak zina yapmak haram olduğu gibi gizlice de haramdır. Hased, kibir, kendini beğenme müslümanlar hakkında şerri istemek gibi kalben düşünülüp gizlice yapılacak şeyler de haramdır. Bunlardan tamamen kaçınmak dinî bir vazifedir. (Şüphesiz o kimseler ki, günahı kazanırlar,) Haram ' olan birşeyi açık veya gizli olarak işlerler (elbette) böyle (işledikleri şeyden dolayı) âhirette (cezâlanacaklardır.) o halde daha dünyada iken haramlardan kaçınmalıdır, insanlık icâbı öyle yasak birşey işlenilmiş ise ondan tevbe ve istiğfar edilmelidir. Cenab'ı Hak'kın af ve mağfiretine sığınmalıdır. Şu muhakkak ki: Küfr üzerine ölenler, ebediyyen azap göreceklerdir. İmân ile ölen günahkârlar ise geçici olarak azabı hak ederler. Meğer ki, Hak Teâlâ onları af buyursun.